Puck & Puck
by narwhalsandkurt
Summary: Goodfellow and Puckerman


_Chapter One:The Stone Arches_

_**I do not own Glee or the Iron Fey series, although I HAVE met Julie Kagawa! :D**  
_

* * *

There was only one thing I wanted to do on that warm, sunny day in the middle June.

I wanted to play football with my buds.

Unfortunately, Finn was on vacation, Mike sprained his ankle, Sam was sick, and Rory was deported to Ireland, so that left one person.

Blaine Warbler.

I texted Blaine, and he agreed, but asked if Kurt could come, too.

_Of course, _I thought. _He wanted to bring his boyfriend with him. Ugh._

I let him bring Kurt anyways, because I knew that Blaine wouldn't come if Kurt didn't.

So Kurt sat in lawn chair while Blaine and I passed a football around in my back yard. I thought it was interesting that Blaine didn't know about Kurt's past on the McKinley High football team, so I decided I'd approach the topic delicately.

"Hey, Kurt!" I called. Kurt looked up from his magazine, slightly startled. "Want to come kick it?"

"Uh… what?" His eyes got big and wide.

"C'mon, Kurt! It'd be just like old times!"

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"Kurt used to be the kicker for the Titans!"

"Oh. Cool."

"Are you gonna do it, Kurtie?"

"Oh… FINE." Kurt snapped. He set his iPod on the ground at set it on full blast. "Single Ladies" started, and Kurt began to do that weird dance thing he did, slowly working his way to the ball. And then, finally, he kicked it.

It was going, going, going, going; getting higher, higher, higher… and landed in the woods.

"Oh, Jesus," Kurt muttered. "I'm not going into the woods alone!"

"I'll go with you!" Blaine piped up.

"Yeah, you better, McDapperpants," Kurt said. Blaine laughed.

_Oh, lord, they're going to fuck in the woods, _I thought.

"Hey, I'll go, too!" I yelled after them. They'd already started to leave, fingers intertwined, and I ran to catch up with them. Kurt looked pissed for a second, but Blaine was all smiles. God, he was cheesy. How the hell did Kurt stand in?

"The more, the merrier!" Blaine said. Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled all the same. They were annoyingly sappy, but it was clear they loved each other. No matter how nauseous it made the rest of us.

"Oooh, the woods are kind of scary," Blaine said as we entered. "Jesus, Kurt, how hard did you kick that ball?"

I held back my giggles. They would have been embarrassingly hysterical.

"Whoa," I said after a few moments of silence. I stopped dead in my tracks. There was a strange humming sound in the air. What was that sound?

"What is it, Puck?" Blaine asked.

"Shhhh! I heard something!"

"What?"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Alright, alright…"

We listened for a moment, and sure enough, there was that humming sound. I turned and ran to where I thought it was coming from. Kurt and Blaine sprinted after. We ended up in a clearing with a stone arch in the middle, there was a weird filmy thing in between the sides. A strange humming noise was coming from that filmy thing. Behind me, Kurt and Blaine started going hysterical.

"Whoa!"

"What is that?"

"Stone arches?"

"What the hell?"

"Blaine, I'm scared!"

"Holy Shit!"

"What the fuck is this?"

"I don't know!"

"Puck, why did you drag us here?"

"Blaineeeeeeeeeee!"

"I don't know, Kurt."

"Oh my God!"

"Kurt, calm down."

"Oh, Jesus!"

"Kurt, calm down."

"Blaineeeeeeeee…."

"Calm down, Kurt. It'll be okay. I promise."

"What is that damn filmy thing? Why is it humming?"

"I don't know."

"Nobody knows anything, do they?"

"No, they don't."

"Fffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-"

"Will you two be quiet?" I snapped.

"Sorry," Kurt and Blaine muttered. I looked behind just long enough to see Blaine wrap his arms around Kurt in a comforting manner.

"Maybe the football went in there," I pointed at the arches. "Come on, let's go look."

"WHOA," Blaine backed up slightly. "It's just a football. You can go buy another one."

"Exactly," Kurt said.

"Wimps. I'm going in."

I walked up to the arches. They weren't that menacing, really. The filmy stuff wasn't that scary. I gingerly touched it. It felt kind of warm. Maybe it wasn't really so bad.

I stepped through the filmy stuff and couldn't believe my eyes. Where the hell was I? Where did the stone arches take me?

Nothing in the world could have prepared me for what happened next.


End file.
